


Period sex

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: All members are girls.Satori and tsutomu have sex when period.





	Period sex

【天五】經血PLAY

 

天童並不討厭月經，初經的時候可說是十分的鎮定，如白骨的細瘦雙腿之間滲出暗紅色的鮮血，除此之外就沒什麼感覺。依據她這樣過瘦的身材，奇蹟似地並沒什麼貧血的症狀；只是覺得每次生理期或排卵期時，就會不自覺地想舔舔嘴唇。而直到毫無記憶點的初體驗之後，她才真正了解到，那正是所謂的性慾。

 

＞＞＞

 

五色覺得如果現在有神明大人可以滿足她所有的願望的話，第一個就是把現在這個礙事的子宮切掉。

 

「怎麼了，工？」瀨見是第一個發問的人，眉間充滿了擔憂。  
「沒事，我還可以的，只是今天比較不舒服而已。」五色咬咬嘴唇，發白的嘴唇並沒有如願添上血色，只是添上了更陰暗的灰紫，額上似乎佈滿了冷汗。  
「跟鷲匠教練請假吧，別太勉強。」三年級首發們看到自家後輩幾乎快昏過去的樣子，紛紛圍過來，五色卻只勉強地搖搖頭。  
「你，現在，給我去休息。」白布看這不自量力的一年級，表情沒有一絲憐憫「身體都照顧不好的人只會妨礙練習。」  
「哎呀～賢二郎不要這麼兇嘛，會嫁不出去噢。」沒理會白布一閃而現的凶光，天童自顧自地繞到五色身後，細長的白蔥指擄著五色快鬆掉的肩膀「我帶她去保健室吧！」  
「你只是想偷懶吧！」大平深嘆了一口氣，直接道破天童的意圖。  
「才沒有呢！等一下練習比賽還有太一嘛！你們就這麼不信任我！」天童嘟起嘴，一臉要鬧脾氣的樣子。  
「就是說啊，正選這樣逃掉沒關係嗎？前輩。」被點名的川西加入吐槽。  
「而且瀨見前輩看起來絕對比你可靠多了。」白布冷不防地補上一箭，看的出來是為了要報復天童，但瀨見卻覺得自己似乎躺著也中槍。  
「我有正當理由的好嗎！我也生理期呢！說不定等一下就會昏倒在球場上噢！」明明是十八歲的少女，卻像八歲小孩的吵架方式。  
「就讓天童去吧，好好照顧五色。」牛島終於說話了，其他人互看一眼後也不再提出其他意見。

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞

 

「工，以後不可以這麼逞強呦。」離開體育館後，天童就不再刻意攙扶五色，雙臂懶洋洋地枕著後腦杓，讓五色走在自己前面。少了逞強的壓力，五色的腳步看起來也沒那麼沉重。  
「這種經痛只是暫時的！忍一下就過了。而且平常也沒這麼痛的......」五色嘟著嘴，臉色因為潮紅的關係看起來氣色恢復不少，不過微蹙的清秀濃眉夾著點細汗，似乎還在忍耐。  
「那還真辛苦呢，我平常不怎麼會痛的說。」天童伸手摸了摸五色的頭髮，順手滑到前額撥弄著特別有型的瀏海，嘗試能不能把五色的眉頭抹開，但只有冰涼的潮溼觸感。  
「要是能像天童學姊或是變成男生就好了。」五色忍不住抱怨。  
「沒有那回事，五色這樣就很可愛了。」  
「打排球哪需要什麼可愛啊！」  
「好啦好啦～保健室要保持安靜。」天童推開門，上課時間的保健室裡沒有人「啊，沒有人呢，那打擾啦！」說著擅自填寫了登記的表格，就把五色推到隱蔽的床位上。  
「那，我就先休息了。」五色很快地就位躺好，索性就放心休息個夠。  
「好呦。」天童沒有離開，然後舔了舔嘴唇「吶，工，有個方法可以讓經痛比較舒服呦。」

 

＞＞＞

 

五色原本以為天童學姊只是要幫她按摩下腹部之類的，但看起來似乎完全不是這麼一回事。

 

「天、童學姊，在摸哪裡呢！這是性騷擾！」五色差點沒尖叫出來，感到害臊的顫抖讓她的聲音聽起來就像在邀請一樣。  
「不是性騷擾喔，是貨真價實的性。工，把眼睛閉上。」天童單手扯掉馬尾，柔順的直髮如瀑布流下．恰好地順向左肩、隱約遮住了半邊眼睛，原本鬼靈精怪的形象瞬間變得神秘而性感。天童的指尖輕輕地抬起抬起五色僵硬得下巴，用大拇指微微搓揉少女慘白的唇，然後靠上自己的，離開。  
「啊！我的初吻......」五色皺起眉頭，雙眼開始異常的濕潤閃爍。  
「工，你該不會是第一次吧？」  
「嗚......我沒有討厭天童學姊的意思！只是，只是......」  
「我第一次也不是跟喜歡的人。」五色聽不出來天童到底是感歎還是純粹在安慰自己「比被沒經驗的人弄痛，舒服比較重要。」  
「是、是這樣嗎？」  
「是呦。」天童撩起垂下的豔紅瀏海，進一步地探索經期處女柔軟的嘴唇。  
「啊。」聽到前輩的指示，五色試圖放鬆自己僵硬的口，微啟的唇瓣很快就被對方的舌尖給探入，津津有味地從雙唇吸吮到口腔內，發出嘖嘖的聲響。五色感覺腦袋如同缺氧般地變得迷迷糊糊，肚子倒好像真的沒有那麼難受了。  
天童眨了眨眼，欣賞眼前這個沉迷於自己吻技的稚嫩少女，她雖然討厭沒有經驗的男人，但引導處女居然是如此的有趣。雖然自己絕對沒有做出過這麼清純的表情，光是感受著就令人陶醉。

 

若是想要有進一步的發展，那就先得發展肌膚接觸才行。

 

天生細長靈活的手指變得不安分，不慍不火地按照該有的步驟一吋一吋地撩動對方的肌膚。首先是安全的手臂，繞過精緻的肩後是平滑的後背，向下是腰部、腹部。此時不能夠太急躁地破壞興致，指尖到內褲的邊緣就要向上撫去、捧起可愛的豐滿胸部後再惡作劇般地插入內衣與肌膚間的縫隙，直繞過下緣到正後方，熟練地撥開排扣，讓失去支撐的乳房自然迸出。

 

「啊啊！」五色反射性地抱住胸口驚呼，完全沒意識到自己已經被完完整整地被玩弄在對方手中。  
「噗哧！」天童剛才沒忍住笑，又馬上故作鎮靜地把自己身上的衣服剝乾淨「把衣服脫了吧。」  
「可是......脫掉的話月經會......」  
「不會怎樣的。」把最後一件內褲也剝掉的天童似是故意地扯了扯褲腳，輕薄的護墊上沾了些許氧化的血跡「你也是用棉條吧？」  
「嗯。」五色不知是害羞還是受到驚嚇，瞬間別過頭去，扭捏了一下才把內褲給脫下，裸露出稀疏的恥毛，經血及私處的淡淡腥味撲鼻而來－－天童覺得自己真是醉了。  
「工，好可愛啊。」天童有些粗魯地撲上五色，對方飽滿的乳房很稱職地充當了緩衝，相比自己幾乎沒有存在感的的細乳，還是有點壞心地擺著腰部、讓胸部互相摩擦。然後單膝插入勻稱的股間、頂撞。  
「天童、學姊、啊、會痛！」五色試圖推開得意忘形的前輩，聽到可愛的後備抗議著疼痛時才收斂。  
「對不起，工太可愛了，一不小心。」天童笑著賠罪，撥了下散落的髮絲後補上個吻以謝罪。  
「真是的！」五色掘起嘴，奇怪的是身體不再冰冷，或許是傳染對方的溫度，又或許真像前輩所說的性的神奇功效。  
看來可愛的學妹氣消了，天童又逕自從對方的純吻到胸前，熟練地服務著挺立的兩個粉色乳頭，一邊滿足的吸吮，另一邊拇指就像玩弄著電視搖桿般的撥動著。從未體會如此快感的五色閉上眼輕喘，也試圖模仿前輩的做法，托起對方的下胸圍。作為經驗者的天童也很識相地用呻吟鼓勵對方。這次天童換用大腿根輕輕磨著五色的跨下，一邊觀察著重頭戲的時機。她用幾個深深的吸吮作為前戲的結束，就從結實的腹肌向下吻過帶有淡淡體味的恥毛、直到滲著蜜液與經血的腫脹處女地。  
「天童學姊！那裡！很髒的！」意識到前輩跟自己的私處如此近距離接觸，五色整個臉脹紅了起來，完全不知道應該要先夾緊腿還是推開還是要遮住自己的臉。  
「工的下面可漂亮呢！」天童把頭埋到腿間後就沒管五色的抗議，撲鼻而來的鏽鐵味跟私處特有的鹹味說不上多好聞，但她就忍不住用舌頭舔了下去。  
「嗚！不要！拜託不要！啊！」五色低聲苦苦哀求著，被柔軟舌尖服務的觸感卻清楚地勾勒自己的私處，讓人不自覺想像自己到底變成什麼樣子。  
天童口中的腥味越發濃厚，感覺得出來口下的嫩肉已經興奮地滲出了許多汁液，不需要再額外潤滑。當天童抬起頭時，五色好不容易才鬆了口氣，但馬上又有細長的異物直接長驅而入。  
「啊！」  
「會痛嗎？」  
「嗚，不會，可是......」  
「那會痛要講噢。」平常只有棉條進入的通道裡被塞入了第二、第三根指頭，勉強被撐開的入口說不上是難受還是飢渴，一方面想要被填滿、一方面又怕痛。天童在規律的進出時還不忘摩擦敏感的蒂頭，刺入時又把棉條頂到子宮頸，已經不知道是子宮在悶痛、還是子宮頸被頂撞的鈍痛。五色才想到，第一次就這樣被女人玩壞了，而且還是自己的前輩。

 

「有月經果然比較好進入呢。」看著擁有讓人稱羨的身材的後輩在自己的手中失神的模樣，天同不禁感嘆著「吶，我們一起去吧。」  
「咦？可是，要怎麼做？」浸淫於原始快感的五色天真地問著。  
「就努力摩擦下面囉。」天童抽出混著透明與鮮紅的手指，往自己的胯部抹去，相對於五色、自己平常剃得異常乾淨的恥部，可以明顯地看到經血的痕跡如何的留在下腹部。她自然地後躺，細長的雙腿夾住五色的前後，左手半撐著上身、右手牽住五色的右手「自己坐上來。」  
「像這樣？」  
「接下來你也知道的吧。」天童自己也說不上矜持了，扭著臀部就讓飢渴的肉唇向對方開發完整的下體吻去，肉體撞擊的聲音清澈響亮，分開時兩人的右手緊緊互相拉縴，把撞飛的臀部扣合在一起。終於品嘗到快感的天童只管玩壞自己的身體，完全不想抑制呻吟。

 

「啊！要去了！」兩人加重了撞擊的力道，雙腿染滿了鮮紅的慾望，有些甚至被濺飛－－在高潮過後腿軟，重重落在床上。

 

沒有什麼比這樣原始的性慾更讓人垂涎三尺又飽足的了。

 

＞＞＞＞＞

 

「真是的！聽說你都血崩到把保健室的床弄髒了！那時候還逞強！」隔天瀨見氣沖沖地低聲數落著五色「今天好點了吧？」  
「已、已經沒事了！」五色漲紅著臉，也不敢直視學姊耿直擔憂的雙眼。  
「瀨見見，就別怪她了嘛！幸好我有跟去囉！」天童晃著腦袋直接插入兩人之間、拍拍雙方的肩膀。  
「是是是！所以說別再叫我瀨見見了！」瀨見忍不住大聲抗議，用手抹了抹眉間後嘆了口氣「下次別再這樣囉！」  
「是！」五色噙著眼淚。

 

「還不都是天童學姊害的！」五色低聲嘟噥。  
「有什麼關係呢，解決後輩困擾的可是我呢！」天童撒賴著「有需要都可以找我呦，看我是多麼親切的前輩！」  
「不需要！」

 

＞＞＞＞ＥＮＤ

 

百合肉，ＴＭ難寫（（（


End file.
